Catalyst Warlock
by Dreadendor
Summary: A Warlock is woken up early on what is supposed to be her day off. She is sent on a mission to investigate an Anomaly, only to end up in another dimension. And one thing's for sure, it's not a Vex Dimension. Rated T like most of my fics, could change to M, don't know.


**Chapter 1; Summoning**

 **Soo…yeah. Another FoZ crossover. I know I don't write updates often, and probably not a good idea to do so many stories at once without a schedule, yeah… anyways, I was thinking of what to update next, maybe do a second update for my other crossover CoZ, or Commander of Zero, if you guys hadn't read it yet.**

 **Anyways, this one's gonna be with Destiny instead of Planetary Annihilation. Like with that one, I apologize for anyone who seems OOC, I haven't really watched FoZ that much, just enough to know the order of when things happen.**

 **One last thing before I start, close to the end of Chapter 4 in CoZ I meant to fix it to SSX-1034 instead of what it already is. So, if anyone caught that slip, don't worry about it. As for this, disclaimer should be obvious.**

 **Will contain an Exotic I made up one day, too. Anyways, here's Chapter one.**

"Guardian, wake up. It would seem that the Vanguard needs us for a mission." The voice came from a tiny little black ball with eight pyramid-like objects on the outside. The blue, yellow and red coloration identified the little machine as Future War Cult. The reason for this, well, his Guardian was in the War Cult, herself.

"Aniya, I don't want to explain to Zavala as to why you're late again when you miss the twenty-minute time limit that you were left with to get there." It spoke, at this, there was a groan as a woman sat up in the bed she was laying in, her blanket falling to her waist, revealing a tight, form-fitting suit of some sort. "Ugh, and I thought Ikora told him I had the day off after running a solo Nightfall a few hours ago,"

The woman had faint purple skin, and her silvery blue eyes seemed to glow brighter than an average person. But then again, she was no average person. This Woman is what's known as an Awoken, a race of humans who were created when their bodies were burned by light and cosmic radiation, resulting in their strange skin colors. But one thing that came out of this positively was their high attunement for light.

"Zavala's Ghost said something about an Anomaly being detected in Fontana, California. He wanted you to go and check it out. He was going to call for the other two members of Fireteam Catalyst, but they're out on Mars, helping a younger guardian with a little Wolf problem." The machine spoke as its guardian stood up from her bed and stretched, she then raised each foot, a pair of boots with a bronze kind of coloration to them, around the top of the boots was a patch of fur, from there up, dark red leggings formed onto her legs. Then on her chest, an armored vest formed, afterwards some padding on her arms formed. Then what she believed (with some agreement from Ikora and Cayde) to be the Warlock's true defining characteristic formed.

Several layers of a very thick fabric formed on her chest and arms, then draped down around her legs at the waist, so far that the hemline of the coat almost touched the floor. Her coat was solid white in its main color, however there was two lines of fabric on the front and back at the sides of the tails on the legs, that were pitch black, matching with the patch on the center of her chest, and the waistline. On the chest was a single plate in the shape of a diving eagle, with the collar extending up to just above her neck.

On her forearms, two gauntlets appeared, they were rather thin for armor but what was exposed was quickly covered by glowing orange energy, a hologram of sorts forming from small plating spikes on these gauntlets. (I know, two Exotic armor pieces at once, there's a special reason she's allowed to do this, which I'll explain later) These, were the Sunbreakers. A pair of Exotic Gauntlets commonly sought by the Sunsingers.

As for her coat, the Purifier Robes, another helpful item for the Sunsingers, more specifically, the Fireborn Sunsingers. For those who wore this robe, should they self-res as most Guardians called it, they would blind every single enemy nearby. Afterwards, the small machine vanished. This was the partner to every Guardian, a Ghost. To truly kill a Guardian, the Ghost would have to be destroyed.

However, against a Fireborn Sunsinger, this would be nearly impossible. You would have to catch them when their Radiance wasn't ready, otherwise, they would just revive themselves the moment they were to die.

As Aniya stood, she felt two familiar weights form onto the Mag-Locks on her hips. Both Hand Cannons had a spiky appearance, and seemed to constantly radiate energy. The one on her right hip was black as night, and had a sickly green color to its lights, and seemed to ooze darkness. This was the Thorn, the Exotic Hand Cannon of Dredgen Yor.

While on her left hip, the Hand Cannon there was solid white like the snow in the Cosmodrome, or the clouds in the sky. This weapon's lights glowed a calming blue, and this weapon seemed to radiate light, powerful light that seemed to suppress the and cancel out with Thorn's Aura. This Exotic Hand Cannon was the Rose, Aniya's own creation.

Alone, both were powerful the Thorn killing someone mere moments after being shot, while the Rose would burn out someone's shield and could disintegrate them if shot enough times, but together…

Together, they were an ultimate combo. When both were fired in sync at the same target, the shots would converge (opposites attract, after all) and upon doing so, the shot became twice as powerful, and would explode with quite a bit of force. However, this is meant to be a used as a last resort or as a surprise attack, as the shot would take a bit longer to hit its target.

It was because of this Combo that Aniya didn't need any Heavy Weapons, but she had that covered just in case. She grabbed a couple of swords off the wall, both were bladed with a silvery substance, Hadium. One was shorter, the blade still had its silver color, and the blue coloration of the crystal identified it as the Arc Edge. The other sword, which her ghost stored away in her inventory as she mag-locked the Arc Edge, was its more powerful version, the Bolt Caster.

"Alright, that should be everything. Let's go, Guardian." Her ghost said to her. Aniya walked out of her room, hitting the switch to shut and lock it by disabling the automatic mechanism. As she walked to the Vanguard's Hall, a few Guardians passed by, their armor mudded up from a trip to Venus.

 **-Hall of the Vanguard-**

As Aniya came down the stairs, she got a nod from a Titan in orange, blue and white armor. This Titan was one of the biggest in the tower, and like his rival, wore fur around his neck. His helmet was also unique, having horns attached to it. This was the Crucible Handler, Lord Shaxx. A great Titan who has seen a lot of combat, but lately, has been watching far too many Crucible Matches.

Aniya continued, entering the Hall of the Vanguard proper. There were terminals on the walls with small robotic beings not like that of the Exos typing away. These were the frames, the ones who helped to keep the tower clean, aided in security and acted as the Quartermasters for the Vanguard and Crucible, with exception of one, Kadi, the Tower's Postmaster.

The Warlock noted one seemed to be creeped out, by a 'faceless' man in all black. All that could be seen were strange tendrils, and two glowing yellow eyes staring back at her. This was Xur, the Exotic vendor who only visited on weekends, no one knew why he did this, however. He also had a habit of popping up in different spots, and would even show up in the Reef, much to the surprise (and annoyance) of the guards there.

"There she is. Told you she'd be interested." A voice spoke up. The source was an Exo, he had blue plating on his face and was dressed in rather thin armor, but that was understandable. The cloak hanging from his neck and the hood that hid his face helped to explain why. This was the Hunter Vanguard, Cayde-6.

"Good morning, young Warlock. I hope your rest wasn't interrupted too early." A woman spoke, this was the Warlock Vanguard, Ikora. Her coat was unique for sure, nobody knew what it was called, so everyone just figured it was an unnamed exotic, much like the gauntlets on the man at the end of the table opposite to Aniya.

He was adorned in heavy armor like all titans with solid silver coloration, however it wasn't all silver. His right shoulder pauldron was much larger than the left, and had the symbol of the Tower in the center of it. This man was the Vanguard for the Titans, Commander Zavala.

"Guardian, I trust your ghost has already alerted you of the situation." He spoke to her, seeing the young Warlock nod, he continued, "The Anomaly is close to the old speedway in the area. I want you to check it out." The Warlock nodded and turned to leave, but he stopped her. "Another thing, the area is heavily crowded with Fallen belonging to the House of Kings. Some of Cayde's scouts said that there may be an Archon in the area. If you get the chance, take him down." He ordered, with that Aniya nodded. She then appeared to disintegrate into blue light, the effect caused by transmat.

 **-Auto Club Speedway area, Fontana, California-**

the darkness of the pre-dawn sky was broken up by a large ship with a strange build to it. The glowing ship dove down from the sky and pulled back, as it did, there was a flash of light as Aniya appeared, on the back of a pitched black bike of some kind, the fins on the front of the bike had screens with lightning flickering up from the front. This was the EV-46 Bitstorm, given to her by the Shipwright, Amanda Holliday, for her performance in the Racing League.

As for the ship, it had two long wing-like structures coming off the back, with one more on the bottom. The ship was much longer and larger than most Guardian ships. And this one was fast, too. The Hildian Seeker, designed by the Awoken to patrol the space of the Reef and beyond. The Ship was awarded to her by the Queen, Mora Sov, as a symbol of thanks for killing Skolas in their infamous Prison of Elders. The ship had been hers for a few years, now, and has yet to let her down. "Sparks, hide the ship here, and have it on standby in case we have to haul ass." The Warlock said to her ghost, powering up her sparrow, thanks to the more improved stealth drive that was installed on it, another gift from the Awoken, after she helped to clear their prison of Taken, and assisted Variks with Malok.

With the ship hidden away, Aniya gunned it. The boosters on the back roaring as they activated, pushing the Sparrow forward at its higher-than-average top speed for the sparrows of its frame, as the frame was the same as that of the S-10, for example. As the Warlock was nearing the speedway itself, she saw what Sparks and Zavala both mentioned, a green sphere of some kind that appeared to be swirling. There was a soft chanting in a pre-golden age language echoing from within…and it was surrounded by Fallen.

"Well, good news, we found the Anomaly." Sparks said to her, "Bad news, Fallen everywhere." As he said that, one of the fallen, a creature with four arms dressed in the brown and yellow gear that belonged to the House of Kings, attempted to step in, only to suddenly be blown backwards, disintegrating in the process.

"Ouch, maybe whatever it is, isn't meant for the Fallen." Aniya guessed, looking through the scope of her Thousand Yard Stare which she had switched the Rose for. "Maybe not…hm, I'm picking up fluctuations from the orb." Sparks said to his guardian. "Oh, look at that, it's getting smaller." He said, at this his Guardian's eyes widened. "Sparks, ship, now!" She ordered, Sparks quickly called the Hildian to them. The moment the Warlock was transmatted on board, the anomaly collapsed... and exploded, disintegrating every single Fallen nearby, the blast hit the ship and seemed to not damage it…except…

"Guardian, critical malfunction in the Warp Drive, it's activating on its own, coordinates unknown." At this Aniya took a deep breath to avoid a panic. "shit…Ghost, send a distress call to the Vanguard and prepare to drop a beacon the moment we exit warp." She said, sitting down in the Pilot seat and strapping in. She grabbed the controls and pulled back, just in time too, as the ship accelerated rapidly and vanished.

"Lost the signal as soon as we jumped Guardian. I'm tracking where our system is in warp…except…it's not there." Sparks said, at this, the Warlock gaped at him. "What do you mean it's not there, Sparks?!" She demanded. "I'm serious. When we warped, our system just disappeared. I'm not even sensing the Traveler anymore." Aniya banged her hand on the console. "Damn it! First my day off gets interrupted early, and now this…some day off this is turning out to be. Sparks, get me a glass please." Knowing what she meant, the ghost transmatted a small glass into the Guardian's hand. She immediately took a sip of the reddish orange liquid inside.

"Ahh…that's the good stuff there. Glad I took to Zero's suggestion about saving the stuff for when I really need a glass, instead of just drinking some every day just about." She said to herself, taking another sip of the Whiskey. Guardians seemed to all have a high tolerance to any drinks like this one. Something she appreciated, having experienced some bad hangovers in her past life.

"Guardian, I suggest you don't let yourself get drunk. I've seen what drunk driving does, I do NOT want to find out what happens when a jump ship pilot gets drunk while behind the controls." He said, flying over to the map panel and bringing up the system map, or at least he tried, all he got was a blue box with the word 'Calculating…' in it. "I hope the Vanguard will be able to find us, wherever we end up. I may not like that Zavala interrupted my day off, but I will miss being a Guardian. Especially 'cause of my fireteam." She said, taking another sip, just as the console began beeping. She quickly finished her drink and took back control, just as the ship came out of warp above an unknown planet.

"Sparks, this doesn't look like Earth. Where are we?" She asked Sparks, the Ghost was busy observing the planet in their view. "I…don't know, Guardian. There's no traces of Traveler. Or even of the Darkness." Aniya let out a sigh of relief, "However, there is some faint traces of light down there. And it seems one of them Is calling to our ship." The ghost spoke, marking the location on the Ship's Hud.

"I see it, shall we go say hi?" Aniya asked, her ghost made a nodding motion with his optic, causing her to gun the accelerator.

 **-Surface, Tristain Magic Academy—**

"Ha-ha! I told you she'd blow it!" A girl with red hair shouted. At this, the class began throwing jeers at a girl with pink hair, who looked greatly saddened, a man walked up next to her. "I'm sorry, miss Louise, but failure to summon a familiar means that you will have to-what is that?" He was cut off at the sound of a distant roar, and something high up in the sky that seemed to be glowing.

"I…I don't know." The girl answered him. "Professor Colbert, do you think that's my…" She trailed off noticing that it was getting closer…really…fast. "Everyone get down!" At his words, all the students hit the dirt, the object, now up close. That's when they realized how big it was. The strange ship tilted back to stop, the thrusters meant to keep it up kicking up a large amount of dust, prompting the students to shield their faces.

Moments after the dust settled, there was a loud noise and a blue flash, as a woman in a strange coat appeared, her face hidden behind a dark red helmet with four fins coming off the sides, and a pitch-black visor, staring back at them. Everyone was quickly put off by the fact the being possessed a sword and not one, but TWO guns on her hip.

"M-miss Louise, please…f-finish the ritual." The professor said, tensed by the presence of the armored woman. As Louise got close, she saw the woman's strange gauntlets were glowing, meaning that whoever it was could very well be a Noble. The woman slowly reached up to her helmet and unlocked it, pulling it off, long black hair flowing out and down to her shoulders. As it rose, it revealed pale white skin that seemed to glow faintly, and then revealed the woman's glowing, silvery blue eyes, her gaze seemed to radiate a protective and calming aura, and she had a soft smile on her face.

"Woah, despite the pale skin and the eyes and…whatever she's wearing, she's pretty. I don't think she's human though. And she's no Elf, either." The professor commented, noticing the faint smile the woman had at his compliment. "Thank you, sir, may I ask, did this young one summon me?" She spoke, her voice carried a tone that betrayed her as a civilian or regular Noble, that's when Colbert noticed her eyes. They didn't just have the calming aspect to their gaze, they also had the hardened gaze of a person who'd seen battle.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my Familiar." Louise spoke, raising up as far as she could reach, kissing the unknown being on the cheek. At this, Aniya's shields rapidly drained and broke, as a rune burned itself into her left arm, on the Sleeve of her Purifier Robes.

The moment the burning went away, her shields charged back up, then she looked down at Louise, the girl began to shake, fearing that she'd done something wrong, however at the woman's smile, she relaxed. "Damn it, Zero, what the hell did you summon?!" One student finally yelled. Hearing the name, the Awoken woman gave Louise a raised eyebrow, then realized the negative meaning behind the name, and she glared at him.

Under her gaze, the boy faltered, suddenly feeling weak and insignificant. In his eyes, he was seeing a woman with flaming wings, standing in a swirling circle of Lightning, with a strange purple glowing ball of energy within her hands. He immediately passed out from the level of power he felt, causing everyone to quickly shift focus to him.

"Miss, umm…whoever you are, what did you do to him?" The Professor asked the Awoken Woman. "I let him have a taste of my Light at its full power. He couldn't handle the power of three elements blasting him at once." Aniya responded, turning to Colbert. "Also, I'm an Awoken, and my name's Aniya, and you two are…?" She introduced herself. "Professor Jean Colbert, of Tristain Magic Academy." He spoke, then the girl spoke up. "And I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." Louise said, at this, Aniya cringed. "How about I just call you Louise?" The Warlock asked. "I would prefer Mistress since you're my Familiar, but from the glow of those gauntlets, you seem to not be a commoner, so it doesn't matter what you call me." She said, going towards the Academy to head inside.

"Also, Professor Colbert, we'll need to see about getting her a bed for her to use." Seeing the Professor's nod, she turned and proceeded inside, her new 'Familiar' moving to follow her inside.

 **End**

 **So how was it, huh? You guys know what to do.** **Also, I'm sorry about the rambling at the start of the chapter. I'll try not to do it so much. Also, long chapter is long…**

 **Aniya's gear-**

 **Head- Eon Tracer Hood**

 **Chest- Purifier Robes**

 **Arms- Sunbreakers**

 **Legs- Days of Iron**

 **Bond- Sunsinger Bond**

 **Shader- N/A, currently. Will change to Babylon 9191 later**

 **Sparrow- EV-34 Bitstorm**

 **Ship- Hildian Seeker**

 **Emblem- Sigil of the Coming War**

 **Ghost Shell- Bellicose**

 **The reason she has two exotics is something the Speaker Granted her the privilege of, after she created a weapon that could cancel out the Thorn's corruptive aura. As such, she can wear two Exotic armor pieces at once, since she can already dual-wield the two hand cannons, and was the maker of Rose. Also, if anyone wants to use the Rose, let me know.**


End file.
